die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. and Mrs. Smith
Mr. & Mrs. Smith is a 2005 American romantic comedy action film directed by Doug Liman and written by Simon Kinberg. The original music score was composed by John Powell. The film stars Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie as a bored upper-middle class married couple surprised to learn that they are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill each other. A box office hit, it is also notable for marking the first real-life encounter between Jolie and Pitt; they fell in love during filming, and then started a relationship.Harris, Mark. "The Mommy Track". The New York Times. October 15, 2008. Retrieved September 30, 2011."Brad Pitt admits Angelina Jolie affair while with Jennifer Aniston". Herald Sun. December 11, 2008. Retrieved September 30, 2011. Plot The film opens with John (Brad Pitt) and Jane Smith (Angelina Jolie) answering questions during marriage counselling. The couple has been married for "five or six" years, but their marriage is suffering to the point that they cannot remember the last time they had sex. They tell the story of their first meeting in Bogotá, Colombia, where they were both secretly on the run from the Colombian authorities - since the authorities were looking for tourists travelling alone after a recent heist, the two claimed to be together to avoid being questioned. They quickly fell in love and married. John later states that Jane "looked like Christmas morning" to him on the day they met. In reality, John and Jane are both skilled assassins working for different firms, both among the best in their field, each concealing their true profession from their spouse. Jane owns I-Temp Technology Staffing, while John owns Smith Engineering, Inc. The couple live in a large, remodelled Colonial Revival house in the suburbs and, to keep up appearances, they socialise with their other wealthy neighbours at respectable parties. Under these cover stories, John and Jane balance their apparently mundane marriage – which both of them find after a few years to be growing dull and suffocating – with their secretive work. When both are assigned to kill DIA prisoner Benjamin "The Tank" Danz (Adam Brody) during a transfer, they encounter each other on the job and the hit ends up botched. After their respective companies find out what happened, each is assigned to eliminate the other. After making escalating attempts on each other's lives, their conflict culminates in a massive shootout that nearly destroys their house. After a protracted, evenly-matched fight, they wind up with guns in each other's faces. John declines to shoot, his feelings for Jane rekindled, and lays his gun down. Jane finds she cannot shoot John either, and the two have sex. The newly rekindled Smith partnership is quickly threatened by their employers, who have now joined forces to eliminate the couple. John's best friend and coworker, Eddie (Vince Vaughn), turns down a bounty of $400,000 for each Smith (since he won't get out of bed for anything less than $500,000), but John and Jane find themselves under fire from an army of assassins. Fending off an attack which blows up their house, the Smiths steal their neighbor's minivan and successfully destroy their attackers' three pursuing armored BMW sedans, all while bickering over their fighting styles and newly discovered personal secrets. After meeting with Eddie, the Smiths decide to fight together to preserve their marriage. They kidnap Danz from his high-security prison in order to give their employers something they want more than the Smiths. Danz reveals that he was merely bait, hired jointly by their employers after it was discovered that the Smiths were married, in the hopes of having one Smith kill the other. John and Jane forget their separate contingency plans and make their stand together. In the final fight scene of the film, the Smiths – now working smoothly together as a team – defeat an extended attack by a large force of armed personnel during a long shoot-out inside a department store. The film ends with the couple meeting the marriage counselor (William Fichtner) again, where the Smiths state how much their marriage has thrived, with John encouraging him to ask for an update on their sex lives. Cast *Brad Pitt as John Smith *Angelina Jolie as Jane Smith *Vince Vaughn as Eddie *Adam Brody as Benjamin Danz *Kerry Washington as Jasmine *Keith David as Father *Chris Weitz as Martin Coleman *Rachael Huntley as Suzy Coleman *Michelle Monaghan as Gwen *Stephanie March as Julie *Jennifer Morrison as Jade *William Fichtner as Dr. Wexler, the marriage counselor (uncredited) *Angela Bassett as Mr. Smith's Boss (voice) (uncredited) Background Screenwriter Simon Kinberg came up with the idea for the film after listening to a couple of his friends who were in therapy for their marriage. Kinberg noticed that the way they were describing it sounded "aggressive and mercenary" and he "thought it would make an interesting template for a relationship inside of an action film." Music Three soundtrack albums were released from the film: a film score composed by John Powell, a U.S. soundtrack with songs used in the film and an International Soundtrack with the song by Pink Martini replaced with KansasCali. The albums were released at different times to avoid confusion; the former was released on June 28, and the latter on June 7, 2005. Release Box office Mr. & Mrs. Smith opened on June 10, 2005 in the United States and Canada in 3,424 theaters. The film ranked at the top in its opening weekend, accumulating $50,342,878. Mr. & Mrs. Smith went on to gross $186,336,279 in North America and had a worldwide total of $478,207,520. It was the highest grossing film for both superstars Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, but was later surpassed by World War Z for Pitt and Kung Fu Panda for Jolie. Reception Mr. & Mrs. Smith received mixed to positive reviews from critics. Review aggregate website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 59% percent based on 203 reviews, with an average score of 6/10, with the critical consensus "Although this action-romance suffers from weak writing and one too many explosions, the chemistry generated by onscreen couple Pitt and Jolie is palpable enough to make this a thoroughly enjoyable summer action flick." At the website Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has received a rating average of 55, based on 41 reviews, which it ranks as "mixed or average reviews". Simon Braund in Empire gave the film a positive review, describing it as "A full-on action flick, subversive rom-com and weapons-grade star vehicle that's drenched in Tinseltown glitz, from a director who knows how to put the money on the screen while his tongue's firmly in his cheek". Daniel Saney on Digital Spy gave the film four stars out of five, saying "Its ideas are often borrowed, and it's hardly deep and meaningful, but it's a fantastically fun film". Roger Ebert in the Chicago Sun-Times praised the chemistry between the lead actors, saying "What makes the movie work is that Pitt and Jolie have fun together on the screen, and they're able to find a rhythm that allows them to be understated and amused even during the most alarming developments". In a negative review, Mick LaSalle in the San Francisco Chronicle described the film as "awful" and went on to state: "The tiny smidgen of cleverness on display here is contained entirely in the premise. The follow-through is nonexistent". Home media A single-disk DVD of the film was released on November 29, 2005, and a two-disc unrated version of the film was released on DVD on June 6, 2006. During director Doug Liman's audio commentary on the single-disk DVD release, he mentions that he was not able to use as much sex and violence as they had originally filmed in order to obtain a PG-13 rating for the film. The film was released on Blu-ray on December 4, 2007. It includes the extra material from the 2005 single-disk DVD release but does not include the additional material from the 2006 two-disk unrated version. Adaptations In 2007, a pilot for a spin-off television series was made for the ABC network. Set six months after the end of the film, it was written by Simon Kinberg and directed by Doug Liman. Kinberg described the proposed TV series as "Married... with Children with guns." The roles of John and Jane were played by Martin Henderson and Jordana Brewster. On website The Futon Critic, Brian Ford Sullivan criticised the chemistry between Henderson and Brewster and ended his review stating: "While there's always a few gems that get locked away in the networks' vaults each year, this decidedly isn't one of them". ABC decided not to commission the series. In June 2010, Jolie stated that she and Pitt had inquired about a sequel to the film but were dissatisfied with the story. Jolie stated: "We did ask somebody to look into Mr. & Mrs. to see if they could crack a sequel, but there wasn't anything original. It was just, 'Well, they're going to get married, or they've got kids, or they get separated.' Never great." In February 2010, it was reported that Regency Enterprises was developing a prequel to the film which would be titled Mr. and Mrs. Jones and would not feature either Pitt or Jolie. The story would follow a pair of spies who pose as a married couple when they graduate agency training. Akiva Goldsman is attached to produce. In July, it was announced that Hong Kong studio New Asia Entertainment Group would be producing a remake entitled Assassin Couple. The film will star Donnie Yen and Cecilia Cheung in the lead roles and the studio revealed that while it would share some similarities with Mr. & Mrs. Smith, it would feature a new storyline. The budget for the film has been set at $18.7 million and filming is scheduled to start in March 2012. Category:Films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Unrated films Category:Die Hard Scenario premise with spy elements Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard in a shopping mall scenario films Category:Comedies Category:20th Century Fox movies Category:Angelina Jolie action films Category:Brad Pitt action films Category:2000 era releases Category:2005 Category:Keith David action films Category:Matt McColm action films Category:Die Hard on a Moving Vehicle scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains